


Это приказ

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: Название: Это приказАвтор: bitter zephyrПейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: GЖанр: романс, модерн АУ, омегаверсСаммари: Все друзья Мерлина думают, что во всём всегда виноват Артур. Мерлин не согласен.Предупреждение: мпрег (недетальный)





	

— Ну, и как мой братец провинился на этот раз?  
Мерлин поднял голову, увидел насмешливо вздёрнутую бровь, и только закатил глаза.  
— Ну ладно тебе, выкладывай.  
Моргана уселась за стол рядом с ним и положила подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы, изображая само внимание.  
— Отстань, — простонал Мерлин, намереваясь просто игнорировать её.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что, стоит ему поругаться с Артуром, как об этом на следующий же день узнают все его друзья без исключения. Уже ранним утром встретившаяся ему на входе в универ Фрея сочувственно посмотрела на него и погладила по руке, но хотя бы ничего не сказала. Реакция Гвен, которую он встретил в перерыве на улице, была похожей, только она ещё добавила, что надавала бы Артуру подзатыльников, только, к сожалению, не видела его сегодня. Ланс был не так эмоционален, но спросил, в порядке ли Мерлин и не нужно ли, чтобы он поговорил с Артуром.  
И вот теперь Моргана. А Мерлин всего-навсего один раз решил переночевать у Уилла, буркнув, что Артур — задница, ничего нового, но даже не объяснив подробностей. А Уилл, очевидно, растрезвонил о произошедшем всем, и, что самое интересное, все как один считали, что виноват Артур.  
О, если бы Мерлин рассказал, что на самом деле произошло, то Уилл, наверное, собственноручно пошёл бы отрывать Артуру голову, даже не разобравшись в сути. Артур, на первый взгляд, действительно повёл себя как задница, да ещё и перешагнул в этом на новый уровень, с которым Мерлин никогда раньше не сталкивался. Но это только на первый взгляд.  
Дело в том, что Артур никогда, ни разу за всё время, что они были знакомы (и тем более встречались), не использовал в отношении Мерлина свой командный альфа-голос. То есть никогда ему не приказывал, даже если злился, если они ругались или Мерлин делал то, что Артуру совсем не нравилось. А вчера это случилось — Артур запретил Мерлину ехать с друзьями на реку, по которой они собирались сплавляться. Его алые глаза и этот жесткий голос буквально пригвоздили Мерлина к полу — он никогда в жизни ещё не ощущал ничего подобного. Артур ушёл в спальню, хлопнув дверью, а Мерлин так и стоял на месте, пока приказ не развелся — то есть пока друзья, так его и не дождавшись, не уехали без него. После чего Мерлин, всё ещё пребывавший в шоке, выскочил из квартиры и несколько часов гулял по городу, пытаясь осознать, что произошло.  
Он был безумно зол на Артура за то, что тот посмел приказать ему остаться. Что он вообще посмел приказать ему хоть что-либо. Подобное в современном мире не просто считалось социально неприемлемым — в отношениях альфы и омеги это было недопустимо. Наверное, такое всё ещё случалось за закрытыми дверьми, и некоторые омеги могли бояться об этом говорить, но Мерлин даже представить себе не мог, что однажды это случится с ним. И уж точно не ожидал такого от Артура…  
Однако при всей своей злости от самого факта, что Артур запретил ему что-то против его воли, Мерлин понимал, что Артур прав. Правда была в том, что позволять Мерлину участвовать в рафтинге было ужасно опасно. Мерлин с детства боялся воды и вообще не любил всех этих развлечений в погоне за адреналином. Он и согласился поехать с друзьями только потому, что иногда ему вдруг приходила в голову мысль: нужно бороться со своими страхами! Но пока ты морально не готов встретиться с ними лицом к лицу, это не самая хорошая идея. Это как предложить человеку, боящемуся высоты, между делом прыгнуть с парашютом. Так ведь в самом деле можно и умереть… И Мерлину было страшно. Собирая вещи, он пытался вспомнить, как бороться с паническими атаками, хотя прежде они случались у него всего пару раз, и думать в эти моменты он толком ни о чём не мог. Поэтому, учитывая все факторы, Мерлин испытал даже некоторое облегчение, когда пришёл в себя и понял, что опасность обошла его стороной. Как бы решительно он ни был настроен утром, он явно пытался обмануть себя, думая, что сможет. Хорошо, если бы он успел передумать до начала сплава, а что если бы паника накатила на него уже в процессе? Оказаться в воде, когда и на воздухе-то дышать получается с трудом…  
Уже через пару часов Мерлин в полной мере осознал, что Артур поступил так не потому, что просто был задницей и хотел испортить Мерлину день. И не потому, что ревновал к его друзьям или хотел, чтобы Мерлин остался с ним. Нет, он беспокоился о Мерлине — настолько, что был готов сделать что угодно, чтобы Мерлин не поехал. И продолжал беспокоиться, когда он ушёл — снова включив предусмотрительно отключенный до этого телефон, Мерлин увидел множество пропущенных звонков и новых смс. Как и всегда, в момент слабости хотелось пойти к Артуру, прижаться к нему, почувствовать себя в безопасности. Но отголосок горькой обиды всё ещё ощущался где-то внутри. Он приказал мне. Он посмел меня заставить. То, что ни один хороший альфа не должен позволять себе со своей омегой.  
Но Мерлин чувствовал, как переживает Артур, поэтому не мог оставить его в неведении. Он отправил ему краткую смс: «Останусь у Уилла. Поговорим позже», — и пошел покупать пиццу, чтобы не приходить к другу с пустыми руками. А этот друг, конечно же, не смог удержать язык за зубами.  
— Мерлин, я должна знать, что он натворил, я же его сестра. — Слова Морганы вернули Мерлина к реальности.  
— Присоединяюсь, — со смешком проговорил только что подошедший Гвейн. — Я, хоть и не его сестра, но должен знать, за что буду третировать при ближайшей встрече.  
Ну, это уже было слишком.  
— Всё, хватит. — Мерлин вскочил с места, хватая свой рюкзак. — Вы достали уже. С чего все решили, что, если мы поссорились, то виноват вечно Артур? Вы не можете вечно наезжать на него и втягивать в это меня, я всё равно буду на его стороне, он мой альфа!  
— Воу, полегче, приятель! — Гвейн удивлённо уставился на него. — Ты же сам постоянно на него наезжаешь.  
— Мне можно, он мой альфа! — повторил Мерлин, всплеснув руками. — И я никогда не наезжаю на него всерьёз. Да ну, вам не понять.  
Мерлин и сам не знал, что на него нашло, обычно он не реагировал так резко… да ни на что. Но сейчас хотелось послать всех к чёрту и пойти пожаловаться Артуру на то, какие они все дураки и как ничего не понимают в их отношениях. Ещё бы, если не считать Ланса и Гвен, ни у кого из них не было пары. Поэтому Мерлин просто собрал вещи и ушёл, намереваясь поскорее добраться до дома и надеясь застать там Артура, если тот ещё не ушёл на свою практику.  
И Мерлину повезло. Когда он вошел в квартиру, то сразу увидел Артура, сидевшего на диване в гостиной с ноутбуком. Тот поднял на него взгляд, пытаясь определить, насколько Мерлин ещё зол. Выглядел он при этом отчасти виноватым, отчасти решительным — наверное, готовясь аргументировать перед Мерлином свои действия, если тот устроит скандал.  
Мерлин раздражённо кинул рюкзак на пол, сбросил кроссовки и прошёл в комнату, останавливаясь перед Артуром. Тот, не сводя с него глаз, отставил ноутбук в сторону.  
— Ты всё ещё злишься? — спросил он, по-своему понимая поведение Мерлина в прихожей.  
— Да, — тут же ответил тот, — но не на тебя.  
Артур удивлённо вскинул брови.  
— Они достали меня. — Мерлин махнул рукой в направлении двери, имея в виду всех, кто за ней находится. — «Что Артур сделал на этот раз?», «Ну и как же Артур провинился теперь?», «Бедный Мерлин, Артур такой злодей!» Да ну блин.  
Он обессиленно опустил плечи и, после секундного раздумья, забрался к Артуру на колени, оседлав его на манер наездника. Артур тут же привычно положил руки ему на бёдра, чуть притягивая к себе.  
— Но ты же понимаешь, почему я так поступил? — спросил он. Между его бровей залегла складка, Мерлин видел, что Артур и сам не рад, что ему пришлось принять такое решение.  
— Да, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Меня нельзя было отпускать на рафтинг, — уткнувшись взглядом Артуру куда-то в область шеи-ключиц, признал он. — Это и так-то может быть опасно, а учитывая, что я боюсь воды… Но я же упрямый, у тебя не получилось бы меня отговорить, если уж я вбил себе в голову, что должен поехать.  
Артур молчал, и Мерлин, не выдержав, поднял голову, тут же наткнувшись на внимательные глаза своего альфы.  
— Что? — не понял Мерлин.  
— Я ждал, пока ты сам мне скажешь, а ты, видимо, вообще не в курсе, — нерешительно произнёс Артур.  
— Не в курсе чего?  
Теперь уже вздохнул Артур, как будто ему приходилось объяснять Мерлину что-то, как маленькому.  
— Мерлин, я бы никогда не стал приказывать тебе, если бы в этом не было крайней необходимости.  
— Я знаю, — пробурчал Мерлин. В этом он не сомневался.  
— И при других обстоятельствах я, наверное, сошёл бы с ума, но позволил тебе поехать. Или поехал бы с тобой, отменив все мои дела. Но сейчас от тебя зависит не только твоя собственная жизнь.  
Мерлин ничего не понимал. Он, нахмурившись, смотрел на Артура, а тот вопросительно глядел на него в ответ, ожидая, когда же Мерлин догадается.  
— Боже, Мерлин, поверить не могу, что ты даже не заметил. — Артур вдруг задрал его футболку и положил ладонь ему на живот. — Сейчас от тебя зависит не только твоя жизнь.  
Мерлин проследил за его быстрыми манипуляциями, и только запоздало до него дошёл смысл сказанных слов. Наверное, он выглядел смешно — с глупо открытым ртом и огромными глазами, но Артур только улыбнулся и прижал его к себе, коротко целуя в шею.  
— Ну как ты мог заметить раньше меня?? — наконец, пришёл в себя он.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Артур. — Усиленное чутьё альфы, учеба на врача, повышенное внимание к тебе. Ты стал пахнуть немного по-другому.  
— И как давно?  
— Я заметил пару дней назад. Подумал, что ты, наверное, ещё перевариваешь новости, раз не рассказал мне, и решил тебя не торопить. А потом ты пришёл и заявил, что собираешься сплавляться на идиотской лодке по бурной реке. Боясь при этом воды и плохо плавая. С моим ребёнком внутри! — Мерлин даже вздрогнул, представив себе это и практически ощутив эмоции Артура в тот момент. — И поскольку достучаться до твоего разума я не смог, мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как…  
Артур замолчал, устало выдохнув.  
— Ты самый лучший альфа, — прошептал Мерлин ему в шею, обнимая что есть сил. — И своими действиями ты это только доказал.  
— Ты даже не представляешь себе, как я рад, что ты на меня не злишься, — откликнулся Артур, обнимая его в ответ одной рукой, второй поглаживая его ещё плоский живот.  
— Мой альфа, — умиротворённо проговорил Мерлин, чувствуя себя в тепле и безопасности, окружённый родным запахом своего альфы.


End file.
